


The Daydream

by Vegetatarian



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: AU, Alpha Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Awesome Bulma Briefs, Awkward Romance, Comedy, Cute, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Genius Bulma Briefs, Hot, Raditz is a good boy, Romance, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Sweet, Top Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Vegeta being Vegeta (Dragon Ball), rom com, short kings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:33:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28744038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vegetatarian/pseuds/Vegetatarian
Summary: Bulma had a wet daydream about a mystery man, and then continues to daydream and think about him. Will he turn out to be real? Of course he will. And Bulma will be flustered as hell.
Relationships: Android 18/Krillin (Dragon Ball), Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 57





	1. The Breakup/The Daydream

“You’re trembling. Is it really that scary?” He husked into her ear. 

She bit her lip as her body continued to tremble. “It's not scary; it’s just really hard!” She whimpered. “Just do it already!” 

He chuckled before reaching over to flick the plastic arrow on that cardboard square. “Left foot blue!” He shouted. 

“Ugh!” ChiChi groaned as she lost her balance and fell. “Damn it, I wasn’t ready!”

Goku laughed. “You told me to just do it! I did it!” He laughed more.

“Yeah this is great and all, but can we keep it going? Yamcha’s ass is in my face. He’s had  _ way  _ too many nachos and he’s lactose intolerant. I don’t want to be crap dusted in the face if I can help it.” Bulma said. 

The drunken friends all started to laugh, and Goku fell to the floor along with Yamcha. 

Bulma was left balancing on her left hand and both feet before standing up and raising her arms triumphantly. “I am the queen of Twister!” 

Her friends all shouted congratulations before they all settled onto the apartment floor. Lazuli walked into the room with a green face mask on, and a fuzzy headband holding her hair back. “Gods, that shower was just what I needed. Especially after  _ someone  _ spilled hot cheese all over me.” She glared pointedly at Yamcha. 

He laughed. “I’m the drunkest person here— it’s not like I can function.” 

Bulma rolled her eyes. “You can’t function sober, either.” She shoved her boyfriend’s head to the side as she stood up to grab another beer from the fridge. “Anybody need another?” 

“I’ll take one.” ChiChi said, popping a tortilla chip with salsa into her mouth. 

“I’ll have a Mike’s Hard if there’s one.” Lazuli said. 

Bulma nodded as she walked into the kitchen and grabbed the drinks. She popped the tops of the beers and screwed off the cap of the lemonade before bringing them back to the living room. “Can you guys believe that tonight’s the last night of Winter Break?” She took a hefty swig of her beer before passing the rest of the drinks out. 

Lazuli took a sip of her drink. “Honestly, this break went by too quickly. What are we doing for Spring Break? Hint: the correct answer involves alcohol.” 

The friends laughed. “I think it would be really nice to go to the fair this year as a group. We could hit up the beer garden. Just as a chill day before the crazy stuff happens.” ChiChi said. 

“Oh, babe, we can go into one of those photo booths and take a bunch of photos like the old days.” Yamcha said, looking at Bulma.

Bulma shrugged. “That could be cool, I guess.” 

The group went silent, knowing what was coming next. 

“You never seem interested in anything with me anymore, Bulma. Do you have something to say?” Yamcha asked indignantly. 

Bulma scoffed as she crossed her arms over her chest. “Are you sure this is the setting you wanna do this in? You’re always starting shit in front of our friends as if they should be dragged into it.” She took another drink of her beer. 

Yamcha stood up. “Well I think they deserve to know how cold you are, especially lately. So what the hell is your problem?” 

“Yamcha, hey, just chill. You guys can talk this out later.” Goku tried to mediate. 

“No, fuck that. I want to know what crawled up her ass and died.” Yamcha said angrily. 

Bulma took a deep breath. “Jackie.” 

Yamcha turned pink. “What?” 

“On the women’s soccer team. You two shared a drunken make out session two days ago. And it’s not the first time, either.” 

Bulma shrugged. “Hard to look forward to things with you, knowing you’re probably going to have your tongue down someone else’s throat.” She finished off her beer as her friends all sat on the floor, dumbfounded by the bomb she’d just dropped. “That’s my problem. But now that I’ve said it out loud, I think it’s even worse that I’ve let it go for so long and haven’t said anything. So I guess that’s it.” 

Yamcha struggled to find any coherent thoughts. “Bulma what do you mean that’s it?” 

“We’re done.” Bulma shrugged again. 

ChiChi, Goku, and Lazuli looked at Yamcha, waiting for his response. 

“I wanted to end things sooner but…” He said, running his fingers through his hair. 

Bulma raised an eyebrow. 

“I couldn’t do it. We’ve been together so long that it just felt like the end of an era and… I was afraid it would ruin everything.” 

Bulma sighed. “Cheating on me is worse, Yamcha. But it’s honestly been over for a while, and I should’ve stepped up to the plate and ended things quicker when I realized what was going on.” 

“I’m sorry, B.” 

“I know, Yamcha. I am too.” 

“Friends?” Yamcha opened his arms. 

“Always.” Bulma nodded, accepting the hug. 

“Oh thank Kami.” ChiChi sighed. 

“No kidding.” Goku agreed. 

“Huh?” Bulma looked at her friends. 

“Well it’s been obvious to us all that things have been over between you two for a while, we just didn’t know when it was gonna be addressed.” ChiChi said. 

“And it’s not awkward, so that’s a huge plus.” Goku added. 

“Well Yamcha can do better than Jackie, and she’s really bitchy. She definitely would not survive in our group.” Bulma laughed. 

Yamcha started to laugh. “I hate to say it, but that’s actually super true. There’s no way she’d be able to stand us.” 

“Well, since you two seem okay and comfortable, why don’t we ask some interesting questions?” Lazuli smiled evilly. 

“Do your worst.” Bulma smirked. 

“Alright so, Bulma, share with the class the wet dream you had the other night.” Lazuli took a drink of her lemonade knowing this question would embarrass Bulma. 

“Oh that’s playing dirty!” Bulma chuckled, slightly embarrassed. “But fine. I was with this really muscular guy with this super distinct hairstyle and a really mean looking face. But like, sexy mean, you get me? Anyway, for whatever reason the dream took place at the place we take our cars to get washed, and he was running the machinery. For some reason I end up getting out of my car and I’m soaked and covered in suds. We had sex in the soap on the hood of my car.” She blushed. 

Everyone in the room laughed, including Yamcha. “Is that why you took your car to a different place this week?” He giggled. 

Bulma bit her nails. “Well what if he was real and I ran into him at the cashier or something!?” She yelled, sending the others into a laughing fit.

* * *

Bulma pulled her pajamas on after taking a steamy shower to wind down from the late night shenanigans she and her friends had gotten up to. It felt strange, getting into bed without thinking about how she was being cheated on. Obviously it was better that way, but knowing she was single was strange. It had been years, but her first clue should’ve been that he never talked about marriage after being together for so long. They’d been together since their freshman year of high school. 

Emotionally, she’d been single for a while, so it wasn’t really going to be a big deal with someone new, but truth be told, she wished the flame haired guy from her dream was real so she didn’t have to go through the trouble of trial and error. She sighed deeply. At least she could always see him in her dreams, right? 

She climbed into bed and closed her eyes and began to dream.

It seemed like she’d just closed her eyes when her alarm went off, and she groggily swung her legs over the side of her bed. “Ugh, shit.” She grumbled. Though she loved rooming with her two best friends, she definitely looked forward to when she could move back into Capsule Corp. 

Her father had made a deal with her, though. Go out, go to college, and live on her own at least until she’d gotten her Bachelor’s Degree, and then she could come back home and live for free. Most of her life, she’d been whiz kid-ing her way through everything, and he’d wanted to challenge her. What better way to do that than make her get a job and go to school with all the non-super geniuses? 

She trudged her way to the bathroom and brushed her teeth and washed her face. As she looked up from drying her face, she saw her two sleepy roommates combing their hair and lazily stuffing it into a messy bun. 

“I don’t know why I ever thought early classes were a good idea. I should’ve taken afternoon classes.” ChiChi whined. 

“As much as it sucks to get up this early, we all agreed it would prevent us from sleeping until noon and would keep us productive. Plus, an early start ensures an early bedtime. We’ll be better prepared tomorrow since we won’t be hungover.” Lazuli yawned loudly through her words. 

Bulma stuffed her hair into a bun and threw on a random tshirt and a pair of jeans. She chose her plain white keds and a pair of white no show socks. She checked her appearance in her full length mirror, pulling baby hairs out and a strand above each ear to really sell the effortless hairstyle look. She grabbed her backpack and laptop and gave herself a once over before nodding in satisfaction and heading to the kitchen. 

“Coffee?” She yelled loud enough for her roommates to hear. 

“Black!” Lazuli yelled from her room. 

“Iced….with creamer!” ChiChi yelled. “Extra sweet!” 

“Kay!” Bulma yelled back. She got to work making coffee for all three of them, and grabbed a muffin from the fruit bowl on the counter. She wrapped the muffin in a napkin and set it next to ChiChi’s coffee knowing she’d get peckish around the first half hour of her first class. She grabbed a granola bar and put it next to Lazuli’s coffee and wrote an encouraging note for her blonde friend. 

“Leaving now!” Bulma shouted as she grabbed her coffee and keys and headed out the door. 

She made her way to her car and quickly got in, taking a sip of her coffee before putting the travel cup in the cup holder and sighing deeply before starting her car and driving off. 


	2. Obnoxious/Girlfriend

Bulma made her way to class. It was an advanced English class, and to her surprise, Jackie was there. The bluenette tried her best not to roll her eyes and laugh at her luck as she took the only available seat that happened to be right next to Jackie. Bulma didn’t say anything as she sat down, she just pulled out her notebook and dated the paper before putting her pen down and taking another drink of her coffee.

“Ugh coffee smells so disgusting.” Jackie said, scrunching her nose. 

Bulma shrugged. “Plug your nose then.” 

A few people near them chuckled, but Jackie wasn’t the least bit amused. “You're Bulma, right?” She asked. 

Bulma nodded. 

“Your boyfriend is the one who makes out with everyone, isn’t he?” Jackie asked sharply. Now she had her. 

Bulma laughed. “Well, we aren’t dating anymore, but yes, that would be Yamcha. Don’t worry though, as his friend, I told him he could only do better than you.” She winked at the girl, earning a bunch of “ooohhhs” from the people around them. 

Jackie frowned. Who did this bitch think she was? She looked around the room and seemed to find a seat she’d rather have. “Hey you! Can I switch seats with you?” She waved her hand at someone in the back of the room. 

They must have agreed because Jackie quickly grabbed her things and started to walk away, but not before muttering “Bitch” just loud enough for Bulma to hear. Bulma rubbed her temples, not noticing the person sitting down next to her. “Hello, I’m Bulma. I’m hungover, so I’m begging you not to be obnoxious like Jackie.” 

A deep chuckle came from next to her. “I don’t think I could even achieve that level of irritating behavior.” He said. 

“Good to hear.” Bulma said, looking at the person next to her. “Raditz?” 

Goku’s brother smiled. “Hey Bulma, didn’t know you were taking this class, too.” 

“Taking all the general classes that I can to get them out of the way.” Bulma smiled.

“So what’s this I hear you and Yamcha finally called out quits?” He asked, brushing his long hair behind his shoulders. 

Bulma nodded. “Yup, we’re still friends though. I think we mainly stayed together because it’s familiar and it’s just been a long time. Honestly I can’t even remember the last time we actually kissed.” 

Raditz laughed. “Well it’s good that you’re on good terms— I didn’t get so lucky with my ex, Caulifla. She went to a college across the country just to get distance between us. Her words”. 

Bulma laughed. “Damn that’s.. pretty brutal.” 

Raditz nodded. “Yeah but what can you do? Hey, me, Kakarot, and a buddy of mine are gonna grab lunch today, you wanna join? You can invite the others.” 

Bulma smiled. “Yeah sure, I’ll add you to the group chat so you can tell everyone when and where to meet.” 

“Cool, cool.” He said.

The professor finally walked into the room and addressed the class, cutting their conversation short.

* * *

“Ow! Goku, my hair! It’s stuck in your zipper!” ChiChi said. 

“I told you to pull your hair back first!” Goku laughed. 

“This isn’t funny! What if someone sees us?” ChiChi cried, watching Goku try to untangle her hair from the zipper. 

The two stood outside for their geology class, and ChiChi’s hair had been flying around in the breeze and gotten caught in Goku’s backpack zipper. They had hung back from the rest of their group to take pictures of the rocks they were going to be studying and ultimately quizzed on later. 

“Okay hold on, I think I got it.” Goku said, finally freeing her hair. “Now let’s get back to the group before they leave us behind!” 

ChiChi nodded, quickly following him. 

Once they’d finished their tour of the rocky area, the professor dismissed them. 

ChiChi looked at Goku. “So, what do you wanna do? I don’t have another class until 3, and your brother invited us all to lunch but that isn’t for another hour.” 

Goku thought about it. “Well how about we go back to my apartment and play Mario Kart?” 

ChiChi grinned. “Oh you’re going  _ down _ !” 

Goku laughed. “We’ll see about that!”

They headed over to his apartment and quickly got busy playing the game. After about fifteen minutes of playing, Goku stood up. “I’m kinda thirsty, do you want anything?”

ChiChi nodded. “Do you have any milk? We could have some milk to go with the cookies I baked yesterday. I packed some with me.” 

Goku smiled. “Perfect!” He went into the kitchen and grabbed two glasses, filling them with milk and bringing them back to the living room. “Here ya go.” He handed a glass to ChiChi who smiled, took the glass, and handed him a cookie. 

Goku excitedly ate the cookies. “These are so good. You’re really good at baking, ChiChi.” He laughed, mouth full of cookies. 

ChiChi smiled. “Thanks Goku. Oh! Hey you got some chocolate on your face, hold on.” She wiped his cheek with her thumb and licked the chocolate off before freezing, realizing what she did. 

“Oh, uh, wow that was kind of awkward wasn’t it? I’m sorry.” She blushed and grabbed the container of cookies. “Want some more?” 

Goku didn’t say anything as he stared at her. 

“Goku…?” 

He leaned in and kissed her softly, gently biting one of her lips. 

ChiChi blinked in surprise when he pulled away. 

“Wow that was so awkward.” Goku said in a monotone voice. “You should probably miss me back so we’re even.” His cheeks turned pink as he grinned. 

ChiChi put the container of cookies on the coffee table and threw her arms around him as she slammed her lips to his. They kissed for what seemed like an eternity before finally pulling away and sitting quietly next to each other. 

“That was fun.” ChiChi laughed. 

Goku looked over at her again. “Wanna do that… more often? Like… just with each other? Exclusively?” 

ChiChi blushed. “Are you asking me to—?”

“Be my girlfriend, yeah.” Goku said. “I’ve been wanting to for a long time but I could never seem to find a reasonable setting.” 

ChiChi laughed. “I suppose it’s hard when we’re usually with the others. But yes, I’d like that.” 

Goku grinned from ear to ear. “Cool.” 


	3. Annoying/Another Dream

Bulma put her now empty travel cup into her car’s cup holder and tossed her backpack into the backseat of her car. She put the car into drive and headed toward the agreed sushi spot for lunch. Raditz had mentioned a friend of his and Goku being there, so when she parked, she looked in her car mirror to make sure she wasn’t too sweaty. 

She dabbed her forehead with a tissue to wipe away the excess grease and smiled. “That’ll do.” She said to herself. She grabbed her wallet and locked her car before heading toward the door of the restaurant. 

As she walked in, she looked around until she saw Goku and ChiChi waving at her. She smiled and headed over to sit by them. “Hey guys!” 

ChiChi’s face was red as she smiled at Bulma. “Hey, wanna head to the restroom and wash our hands?” 

Bulma nodded. “That’d be good— some cool water on my neck would feel nice too. Let’s go.” 

The girls got up and made their way to the restroom and as soon as the door closed behind them, ChiChi grabbed Bulma by the shoulders. “Me and Goku are dating now!” She squealed. 

Bulma’s eyes went wide and a big smile spread across her face. “What?! That’s amazing! It took you guys long enough!! Tell me ALL the details!” 

ChiChi laughed. “Actually there is something more pressing than the details…” 

Bulma raised an eyebrow. “What’s up?” 

“Well…” 

They were interrupted when Lazuli walked in and had a funny look on her face. “Uh… Bulma? You… might want to come out here.” She left before Bulma could say anything. 

“What the heck is up with her?” Bulma asked. 

ChiChi sighed. “That’s what I was going to tell you but… let’s just go.” She left the bathroom leaving Bulma standing by herself, totally confused. She shrugged, checked her appearance once more, and headed out. As she made her way to the table, her heart stopped. 

There, sitting at the table, was the guy from her dream, sitting as plain as day, looking at the sushi menu. And then it dawned on her. She’d seen him before, for a brief moment. About six months previous, she’d dropped Goku and Raditz off at the airport so they could visit their parents. As the two had climbed out of her car, she’d happened to glance out the passenger window and saw him. He stood with a stern look on his perfectly chiseled face, and the t shirt he wore had been tight enough to show off his physique. 

Bulma took her seat which just so happened to be directly across from him. 

“Hey Bulma! This is our friend, Vegeta. We were just introducing him to the rest of the group.” Raditz said. 

“Hi, I’m Bulma as you’ve been made aware. I think I’ve seen you once before when I dropped these two off at the airport a few months back.” She pointed to Goku and Raditz. 

“Yeah, I remember. You had a mustard stain on your shirt.” Vegeta answered plainly. 

“I’m sorry?” 

“Remember Goku was trying to show off the sub he got at Blizznos? He opened the sandwich and just as we hit a dip in the road, some of the mustard slid off and landed on you?” Raditz laughed. “You were pissed, and you were even madder when he used his sub to wipe it off your shirt.” 

Goku started to laugh. “You’re right! I forgot about that.” 

Everyone at the table started to laugh. “Yeah I forgot about that.” Bulma chuckled. “Anyway, uh, what are you guys gonna have?” 

ChiChi started to chuckle at something Lazuli said, and Bulma looked at the two of them. “Check your phone, B, ChiChi sent you something.” 

**ChiChi:** YOU _ HAD A WET DREAM ABOUT A GUY YOU SAW ONCE AT AN AIRPORT? _

Bulma locked her phone quickly and smacked it onto the table. Her cheeks turned red and she hid her face behind her menu. “I’m gonna have the fried spicy crab roll.” She announced. 

Soon the group was all digging into their food, and Goku’s chopsticks slipped out of his hand, shooting a piece of sushi straight at Lazuli who slapped it away, sending it into Bulma’s face and down onto her white shirt, soy sauce staining it. The bluenette looked up at Goku in disbelief. 

“Oh man, Bulma I’m so sorry!” 

The girls scolded Goku and handed him a fork. 

Vegeta smirked. “That’s twice now, that you’re covered in food. Is this like, a habit of yours, or?” He teased. 

Bulma frowned. “Apparently only when I hang out with Goku.” She glared at her friend. “I’m gonna go clean up and grab my jacket— no sense walking around with a stain on my shirt. She got up from the table and the other two girls followed her. 

“This is a disaster.” Bulma whined as ChiChi dabbed her shirt with a wet paper towel. 

Lazuli smiled. “Oh, what, you have a little crush on him or something?” 

Bulma frowned. “Of course not! He’s obnoxious.” She said indignantly. 

Lazuli laughed. “Yeah I can tell by the way you’re overly embarrassed about some soy sauce.” 

ChiChi looked at Bulma. “He’s really handsome, I think you should go for it. I mean, he’s got to be a little interested if he’d go so far as to tease you the first time he spoke to you, right?”

Bulma groaned. “I don’t care, he’s annoying.” 

Lazuli and ChiChi shared a knowing look. “Okay, Bulma.” They giggled. 

Once she’d been somewhat cleaned up, she made her way out to her car to grab her jacket but realized she’d left it at home and she groaned. “Shit.” She sighed heavily before walking back into the restaurant. “I left the damn thing at home.” She announced, sitting back in her seat. 

A jacket was thrown at her and she looked up. 

“Wear that.” Vegeta said, popping another piece of sushi in his mouth, not meeting her eyes. 

“Oh, thanks.” She said suspiciously. 

_ What a weird guy.  _ She thought.

* * *

The three girls flopped down on the couch in their apartment, sighing. 

“What a workout.” ChiChi groaned. “My legs feel like jelly and my ass hurts!” 

“Well at least our legs and asses will look good.” Lazuli laughed. 

Bulma had been quiet for most of the day. Her friends continued chatting while she sat and daydreamed. 

_ Bulma heard a knock on her apartment door and went over to answer it. She swung the door open to see him standing in front of her, his hands in his pockets.  _

_ “Hey.” He said, his heated gaze looking straight into her soul.  _

_ She licked her lips before answering. “Hey.”  _

_ “Can I come in?” He asked, gesturing with his chin, his gaze shifting beyond her to the couch.  _

_ She sidestepped and he walked in, the smell of his cologne gracing her nostrils. She took a quiet breath in to savor the sweet but masculine smell. She closed the door behind him and followed him to the couch, tentatively folding her hands in her lap as she sat down next to him.  _

_ “So what brings you here?” She asked.  _

_ “Bulma, why do you think I’m here?” He smirked, sliding a hand onto her thighs.  _

_ “But we just met!” She swatted his hand away.  _

_ He chuckled. “But did we really? You’ve had this dream before. Why not continue here?” He said, leaning closer so that their lips were only a breath apart.  _

_ Her eyes fluttered closed as she felt his warm lips touch hers, and warmth washed over her body. He slid a hand into her hair, his strong fingers gently gripping the nape of her neck. She moaned, and could feel his lips curl into a smile.  _

_ She pulled his shirt off and ran her hands up and down his chest, earning a cocky laugh from his lips. He took her shirt off and pulled a bra strap off with his teeth, sending shivers up and down her spine.  _

_ He leaned to whisper in her ear. “Bulma…”  _

_ “Hm?” She answered, dazed.  _

_ “Bulma.”  _

_ “What?” _

“Bulma!” 

Her eyes flew open to see her friends standing in their pajamas. “You fell asleep on the couch, so we let you rest.” ChiChi said. 

“But then you started mumbling a certain jerk’s name.” Lazuli smirked, crossing her arms over her chest. 

Bulma blushed deeply. “Just because he’s hot doesn’t mean anything has to happen!” She slapped her hand over her mouth.  _ Hot _ ?  _ Had she really said that _ ? 

The two girls laughed. 

“Listen, Bulma.” ChiChi said, taking a seat next to her blue haired friend. “You don’t know him that well, so I say you just give him a chance and get to know him. He’s Goku and Raditz’ friend, so even if you aren’t wanting to date him, we should still all make an effort to make him feel welcome in the group, right? Besides, if those two can get along with him, he can’t be all bad.” 

Much to Bulma’s annoyance, ChiChi made some excellent points. She rolled her eyes before sticking out her bottom lip in a pout. “Yeah, I guess you’re right.” 

Lazuli smiled. “There, and if he makes an ass of himself, you’ll look like an angel because you did all you could to be nice and welcoming to him.” 

Bulma smirked. “That’s a good way of putting it. Thank you, ladies.” 

Her friends laughed as they each offered her a hand to pull her up off the couch. They talked about the week ahead as they all finished getting ready for bed.


	4. Date Night/The Not Date Night

“Hey Geets!” Goku shouted as he slammed into his friend, hanging an arm on his shoulders.

“Kakarot, if you call me Geets again, I’m going to kick you in the dick.” Vegeta shrugged Goku’s arm off as he pulled out his phone. He’d broken up with his girlfriend, and she wouldn’t stop texting him. “I never thought I’d have to block someone so many times on so many different platforms.” 

Goku raised his eyebrows. “Wow, she’s still bugging you? Hasn’t it been like, four months?” 

Vegeta rolled his eyes. “Yeah. I don’t know how much clearer I can make myself.” 

Suddenly a mischievous smile spread on Goku’s face. “I have an idea.” 

Vegeta skeptically raised an eyebrow at his friend. “Kakarot I don’t want any of your stupid ideas.” 

“It’ll involve Bulma though.” Goku continued to smirk. 

“Why would I care about that?” Vegeta asked.

”Aside from the fact that _everyone_ knows her, Bulma has a reputation for being ruthless to anyone who messes with her friends. Once your ex sees you with Bulma, she’ll back off.”

Vegeta hesitated for a moment. “I‘m listening.”

* * *

“Bulma  _ please _ !” Goku begged.

“Goku, I said no!” Bulma said, not pulling her eyes away from her computer screen. 

Goku closed the laptop and took it from her, holding it high enough that she couldn’t reach it. 

“Goku!” She frowned. 

“Just hear me out! Vegeta actually really needs help.” 

She sighed deeply, pinching the bridge of her nose. “Fine. I’ll listen. But that doesn’t mean I’m going to say yes. And you better give me my laptop back.” 

Goku nodded. “I promise! Okay, so Vegeta broke up with his ex and it’s been four months. Can you just take a few photos with him for his Instagram? That’s where she apparently keeps bugging him with new accounts.” 

Bulma sighed. “He can make a new account. Or go private. Why do I need to get involved?” 

Goku shrugged. “Would you want to go through the trouble of making a whole new account if you were in a bunch of school programs that required you to have a positive presence on social media? He’d have to go through explaining it to all of his followers and his business would get everywhere.” 

Bulma frowned. “You’re so annoying with how considerate you are, sometimes. Fine.” She dropped her hands to her sides, slapping her thighs. “I’ll help the bastard.” 

Her wild haired friend hugged her. “Thanks, Bulma!” When he stepped back he asked a question that surprised her. “Why do you hate him so much?” 

“What? Who says I hate him?” 

“I dunno, you’re awfully annoyed about helping him and ChiChi told me you said he was annoying. Did he do something? I’ll talk to him myself if he was mean to you.” Goku said earnestly. 

She smiled. Goku was so pure that sometimes she couldn’t help but smile. “I guess it’s more that I'm embarrassed.” 

Goku blinked. “About what?” 

“Well my…  _ dream _ … that I told you guys about…” she bit her lip, cheeks turning pink. 

Goku busted out laughing. “ _ What _ ? You saw him once!” He shouted, tears rolling down his face. “Okay I get why you’d be a little embarrassed but I’m assuming he doesn’t know, so I don’t think you should let it bother you too much.” 

Bulma ran her fingers through her hair. “ _ I _ know. And that’s embarrassing enough.” 

Goku sighed. “Look, B. Dreams are just dreams and I don’t think you should think too deeply about them. Geta’s a cool guy, and I'm sure you’ll become good friends. He’s a little grumpy sometimes, but that’s just cause he’s super serious about stuff. Maybe you can try to get him to feel more comfortable around the group! You’re like, the glue anyway.” 

Bulma squinted at him. “I know you’re buttering me up, but It’s still working, so.” 

Goku chuckled. “Good! Alright.”

* * *

“Are you excited for your date with Goku?” Bulma asked, plopping down next to Lazuli on ChiChi’s bed. 

ChiChi rummaged through her closet, looking for what she called her “sexy dress”. Goku had asked her on a  _ proper _ date, after receiving instructions on where to take ChiChi from Lazuli and Bulma. 

“Nervous is closer to what I’m feeling.” She bit her nails. “I can’t find the damn dress!”

Lazuli stopped eating pretzels. “You’re not talking about that awful pink monstrosity, are you? With the 8 layers of tulle?” 

ChiChi frowned. “It’s a gorgeous dress!”

“Maybe for a Princess cosplay.” Lazuli muttered, popping another pretzel into her mouth.

“What?” 

“Nothing. You can borrow one of my dresses.” 

ChiChi sighed. “Thanks, Zuli.” 

Lazuli nodded before standing up and wiping her hands. “Alright, let’s go. I have some cute ones you can wear with tights since it’s still chilly.” 

ChiChi followed her to her room, leaving Bulma distractedly scrolling through her Twitter feed. As she scrolled, a text from Goku came in. 

Goku:  _ This is Vegeta, just borrowing Kakarot’s phone.  _

Bulma hesitated before answering. What could he possibly need to text her for, and why didn’t Goku just give him her number?

Bulma:  _ Any particular reason you’re using Goku’s phone? _

Goku:  **• • •**

She drummed her fingers against her leg impatiently. 

Goku:  _ My phone got destroyed at the gym. Anyway, when do you want to take the pic?  _

Bulma bit her lip as she typed her response. 

Bulma:  _ Oh that sucks. Idk, whenever I guess. I’ll need a day’s notice though if you want the post to be convincing.  _

Goku:  _ What does that mean _

Bulma rolled her eyes. 

Bulma:  _ I’ll need time to get ready won’t I? I have a busy schedule during the week so unless you want to spend your one of your weekend days doing this, I’ll need time to move around prior engagements.  _

Goku:  _ I don’t mind this weekend if that works for you.  _

Bulma:  _ That works, yeah. Saturday then. Where do you want to meet? _

Goku:  _ I’ll pick you up. 7 work? _

Bulma:  _ oh, yeah that works _

Goku:  _ See you then.  _

She fell back onto ChiChi’s pillow and groaned. Why did this feel like a real date? Obviously it wasn’t, she was just helping out a friend of a friend. However… 

She smirked to herself.  _ Just because this isn’t a real date doesn’t mean I can’t have fun with it.  _ Vegeta wouldn’t know what hit him. 

* * *

Promptly at 4:30pm, Chichi finished getting ready for her date and sprayed a mist of perfume, stepping through it. 

“Okay, how do I look?” ChiChi asked, stepping into the living room. She wore a gingham jumper that came down mid thigh over a long sleeve white top with ruffled sleeves. She wore opaque black tights and black heels that had ankle straps. Her hair was down, decorative barrettes holding the edges out of her face. Her makeup was fresh and dewy, the main focus being her red lips and long lashes. 

“You look like you belong in a fashion magazine. It’s perfect.” Bulma said with a smile. “Lazuli did a great job picking that outfit.” 

“Your makeup skills are on point, too.” Lazuli said. 

They both looked at ChiChi. “But you would still look perfect in anything else, makeup or no.” 

The raven haired girl smiled at her best friends. “Thanks so much. I wonder if Goku is on his way.” 

There was a knock on the door and Lazuli and Bulma leapt off the couch. Bulma sat ChiChi down on the couch, and Lazuli grabbed something out of the end table drawer before they both made their way to the door. Lazuli opened the door and Goku started laughing immediately. 

Lazuli, who wore a fake mustache, had her arm wrapped around Bulma’s waist in the perfect “meet the parents” pose. “Good evening, young man. Would you care to come in?” 

Goku grinned. “Yessir, I’d love to.” 

As he stepped into the living room, he spotted ChiChi shaking her head, cheeks red with embarrassment. 

“Now, Goku, is it? What are your plans for tonight with our precious ChiChi?” Bulma asked in her best mom voice. 

“No unprotected hanky panky, I hope.” Lazuli said, stroking her mustache. 

Goku couldn’t help but laugh. “I plan to take her to a fancy restaurant that serves her favorite foods, then a movie, and then we’ll be finishing the evening by taking a stroll in the park with some hot chocolate from the Shenron food truck.” 

Lazuli and Bulma nodded. “Mm yes, Piccolo makes a mean hot chocolate if I do say so myself.” Lazuli said.

“Alright well you kids have fun.” Bulma said before leaning in to whisper. “I packed some rubbers in ChiChi’s purse. There’s a bunch of different sizes— three of each size.” She winked. 

“OKAY WELL WE SHOULD GO.” Goku said, thoroughly embarrassed. 

“Thank gods.” ChiChi said, quickly standing up and grabbing Goku by the wrist to drag him out the door. 

“Love you!” Lazuli and Bulma yelled at their friends who closed the door before anymore could be said. 

“Okay, are you going to be okay? Krillin is taking me to a baseball game.” Lazuli said, removing the mustache and grabbing her keys and purse. 

“Yeah I actually have a not date with Vegeta tonight.” Bulma said.

“Oh, well be safe. Turn your location on so that we can murder him if you start feeling uncomfortable.” Lazuli said, making the bluenette laugh. 

“I will. Have fun.” 

Lazuli waved before closing the door behind her.

_ Time to get ready. _ Bulma thought to herself, heading to the bathroom to shower. 


	5. The Not Date Night/Movie Night

“And… ready.” Bulma said, stepping back to look in the mirror. She adjusted her hair and her red sparkly dress. She wore black tights and black pumps paired with a red lip and winged liner. She sighed. “I hate this outfit.” 

Her phone buzzed, startling her. It was an unknown number. 

“Hello?” 

“It’s Vegeta.” 

“Oh, hi. Are you here already?” She asked, now frustrated even more at her outfit. 

“No, I just left my place. I called because I realized Kakarot probably forgot to mention that we’re going somewhere nice. Wear something formal.” He said. 

Bulma grinned. “Oh, okay. Thanks for letting me know. You have the address and apartment number, right?”

“Yep.” 

“Okay. See you in a bit.” 

“Ok.” He hung up. 

She took the dress off, and the tights, and opted for a floor length gown with a thigh slit. It wasn’t really that cold, and she preferred summery fashion anyway. She smiled in the mirror. “Better.” There was a knock at the door and her heart started to race. “Coming!” She shouted, slipping her black pumps back on and running to the door. 

When she opened the door, they were both surprised. Vegeta wore a burgundy button down dress shirt paired with a black tie, and black slacks. He wore spit shined black shoes, and a fancy watch. 

“You clean up nice.” Bulma said, trying not to stare. 

“Yeah, uh. You too.” He made no effort not to stare. 

“So where are we going?” She asked. 

“Salza’s.” He said. 

Her eyes widened. “That place is really expensive.” 

“My family is stupid rich.” He shrugged. 

She laughed. “So is mine.” 

“Well, are you ready?” 

_ His conversation skills so far seem really lame. This is going to be a long night. _ She thought to herself. 

She grabbed her clutch and locked the door to her apartment before following him to his car.  _ A sports car. Typical. _

“I didn’t pick it out.” He said. 

“How did you know I was thinking about the car?” She asked, shocked. 

“That’s usually the first comment people make when they see the car.  _ My  _ car is being cleaned and repainted. This is Raditz’ car.” He said, holding the door open for her. 

“Oh, that actually makes way more sense.” She said, getting into the passenger seat. He closed her door and strode over to the driver's seat. 

There wasn’t much conversation during the car ride to the restaurant, but Bulma had a hard time resisting the urge to sneak a peek at him. He was really hot, and she couldn’t help herself. 

Once they finally sat down at their table, he looked at her. “Turles, a teammate of mine, will take the photos of us this evening. He’s in photography.” 

“Oh, well that’s nice of him. They’ll be good photos then, I’m sure.” Bulma smiled. 

“So, I don’t know much about you.” Vegeta said, picking up his glass of ice water. “Why don’t you tell me some interesting things about yourself other than you like to wear food on your clothes.” 

Bulma frowned. “You’re so annoying, but I  _ suppose _ I could cure your boredom by telling you who I am.” She sat straight in her chair. “I’m Dr Brief’s daughter and heiress to the Capsule Corp company. A lot of the technology people around her use are  _ my _ design. For instance, I designed and built the first Capsule car.” 

Vegeta nodded, his interest piqued. “I didn’t picture you being so…” he struggled to find the word. 

“Intelligent?” Bulma said, smirking. 

“Beautiful.” Vegeta said. “I’d heard that Dr Briefs had a kid, but I had no idea he had a daughter, nor that she was the magazine model.” 

Bulma blushed. “Well, I like fashion as much as I like science and engineering. I didn’t see why I couldn’t enjoy both. Also, I have a sister, Tights. But she’s married and living in kami knows where.” 

“Interesting.” Vegeta said. 

By now, they’d finished their meals, and Vegeta paid the bill. As they made their way to Vegeta’s car, Turles hopped out of his own car and snapped a candid photo. 

“Turles, right? I’m Bulma.” She said, smiling warmly at him. 

“Hey, nice to meet you.” Turles said. “So did you want to pose for some photos or..?” 

Bulma tapped her fingers on her chin before grinning playfully. “I have some ideas.” 

They took a few photos outside the restaurant before Bulma told them to drive to a house. When they did, Bulma sat on a bench and waited until two other cars pulled up. 

Goku, ChiChi, Lazuli, and Krillin all hopped out of their cars. “Hey Bulma! This was a great idea.” Goku called. 

“I’ll say.” Lazuli said. “And we’re all dressed up, so this will be even more fun.” 

“What’s a great idea?” Vegeta asked. 

Yamcha opened the front door of the house and let out a whoop. “Let’s get this fucking party started!” 

They all went into Yamcha’s house and out to the backyard. “Okay, Vegeta, so I thought we could play some drinking games relay race style.” 

Vegeta cracked a grin. “I like it.” 

The first task was for each guy to carry his date on his back and try to run a makeshift obstacle course set up by Yamcha. The losers had to take a shot. 

Vegeta and Bulma won, and Goku, ChiChi, Lazuli, and Krillin all took a shot. 

Several games went by, and Turles quietly took photos of the group as they all had fun. 

“Oh Kami, my head.” Bulma laughed. “I’m drunk and  _ tired _ .” 

“Me too. Goku, can I sleep over?” ChiChi asked. 

“Yeah I'm staying at Krillin’s tonight.” Lazuli said. 

Goku nodded. “You sure can. Let’s get going.” 

“Thanks for having us, Yami.” Bulma said, giving him a hug. 

“Hey no problem. Anything for my best friend.” 

She looked over at Vegeta who sipped some water. “You ready?” 

“Yeah. You good to walk?” 

“I think so.” She said, picking her dress up a little to avoid tripping. 

He drove her to the apartment and walked her to the door. “I actually had a really good time.” 

“I did too.” Bulma said. “Do you want to come in?” 

“Doesn’t your head hurt?” He asked. 

“It did from all the laughing but I think since it’s quieter now I’m doing okay.” Bulma said. “No pressure if you don’t want to come in though, I don’t want to make things awkward.” 

“I think you should probably sleep that off.” He said, his hands in his pockets. 

Bulma smiled. “You’re probably right.” 

They stood awkwardly in silence, neither knowing what to say. Bulma finally broke the silence. “Well, I guess I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

“Tomorrow?” Vegeta blinked. To his knowledge, they’d only discussed this evening. 

“Yeah we all planned to catch some shitty horror movie Yamcha’s been geeking over. I’m inviting you since you’re officially part of the group now.” 

“How’s that?” Vegeta asked. 

Bulma shrugged. “You got along just fine with us tonight and when you had lunch with us. I’d say you fit in perfectly. Besides, if word gets out you’re hanging with us, it’ll probably help sell the photos you’re going to post to your Instagram. Anyway, we’re meeting at 6:30.” 

Vegeta smirked. “See you tomorrow, then.”

* * *

“So how bad was the fake date last night?” Lazuli asked, plopping onto the plush couch. 

ChiChi followed suit, holding a bowl of trail mix which she had pre-picked all of the raisins out of. “Yeah, did you consider using your fake emergency call?”

“Well at first things were a little awkward, but why wouldn’t they be? We were on a fake date after having met each other once.” Bulma shrugged. “But he said he had a good time at Yamcha’s, so at least he felt like part of the group.” She stuck her tongue out as she focused on painting her toenails. She’d settled for a glittery seafoam color.

“Is that all?” Lazuli asked. 

Bulma didn’t look up, still focusing on painting her toenails. “Yeah, it was a success I think. He’ll be going to the movie with us later today.” 

Lazuli and ChiChi shared a knowing look. “Well that’s good then. But he didn’t like… come over or anything?” 

Bulma finally realized what she was being asked and looked up with her cheeks burning red. “Of course not! I mean I asked if he wanted to come in, but he said because I was so drunk I should just get some rest. He was sober, yknow?” 

“Okay, that’s actually really sweet.” ChiChi said. “He didn’t want to take advantage of you being drunk.” 

Lazuli chuckled. “I think soon they’ll be dating for real.” 

Bulma rolled her eyes. “Just because we had fun and he didn’t want to come in the apartment doesn’t mean anything. You two are crazy.” 

“I bet he’ll dress a little extra nice tonight since he’s gonna see you.” Lazuli winked. “He’s obviously interested in you.” 

ChiChi scooted to the edge of her chair to reach her drink on the coffee table. “If he wasn’t interested he definitely wouldn’t have agreed to come out with us.” 

“Oh please, he’s just coming because Goku and Raditz will be there. It has absolutely nothing to do with me.” Bulma snorted. “But what should I wear tonight?”

The heiress’s friends squealed in delight. “We knew you liked him!” ChiChi yelled. “You should totally wear something flirty like a skirt or something.” 

Lazuli raised an eyebrow. “I think she should wear some black leggings and a cotton tee. It’ll show off her ass, but it’ll give the illusion that she’s totally chill about it.” 

“Ooohhhh that’s actually a good idea.” ChiChi said. “Yeah, do that. It’ll also help you see if he dressed up for you.”

Bulma rolled her eyes. “Unless I’m the only one dressed down!” 

Lazuli laughed. “Well I’m just wearing leggings and a tshirt. I just didn’t want to be alone in dressing down.” 

Bulma groaned. “How about those jeans that make my ass look really good and a sweatshirt? It’ll be chilly tonight anyway.”

“Yes, perfect.” Lazuli said, laughing. 


End file.
